nitromebadicecreamfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Ice Cream 2
Bad Ice Cream 2 is an action winter game released on December 21, 2012. The player controls an ice cream character as they try to collect fruit. Due to time constraints when wrapping up the end of the year, Nitrome did not add Nitrome Touchy support until January 8, 2013. This game was made a distributable game on March 22nd, 2013. Controls Flash Arrows (Move), Space (Create/Break Ice) - Player 1 WASD (Move), F (Create/Break Ice) - Player 2 Nitrome Touchy D-pad (Move), Button (Create/Break Ice) - All players Levels Bad Ice Cream 2 has forty levels. Levels 1-40 Ending Hazards * Volcanoes - New hazards introduced in Bad Ice Cream 2. They fire out fire balls. * Crusher ice blocks - New hazards that can crush ice blocks and move in set patterns. * Snow machines - New hazards that can fire ice blocks into the air. * Campfires '''- A hazard which can be temporarily put out by ice blocks, but will start up again in a few seconds. Enemies * '''Eggs - Hop back and forth in a straight line trajectory. If two eggs collide, they hatch into alligators and chase the ice cream characters. * Buckets - Shoot snowballs when the ice cream character crosses their path. * Ice eaters - Swallows ice blocks and shoots them at the player * Narwhals - When one spots the ice cream character, it will charge at it. They can also break ice blocks * Mosquitoes - Can swallow the ice cream character and fly. It will sometimes fall to the ground * Warthogs - Able to create and destroy ice like the player. Fruit As in the previous game, the player has to collect all the fruit in a level in order to progress to the next. Bad Ice Cream 2 introduces new fruit: coconuts, peppers, and blueberries. Nitrome Touchy version D-pad skins The same skins of Bad Ice Cream 1. * Vanilla * Strawberry * Chocolate * Sorbet * Mint Choc-Chip * Bubble Gum Glitches Highscores Glitch If a name like "nobodynsis" is selected as the player name, when they submit their score, the player's name will be blanked out.Nitrome later fixed this glitch on the third of January. Level 34 Glitch When the player collects all the apples, and when all the peppers spawn, eventually the game will freeze. Unusually, the game's screen only freezes - the player can reset the level via clicking the gear at the top-right corner of the screen. This glitch may be due to the amount of objects on the screen - an enormous amount of peppers melting ice blocks, the player, and the eight enemies in the level may have been too much for the game to handle, so the game has to slow down to handle everything. Nitrome eventually revealed that the glitch was caused by an unstable lolipop in the level. Due to it being unstable, enemies and fruit could escape out of the level and slow down the game. Nitrome later fixed this glitch on the third of January. Dying Glitch Sometimes, when an ice cream character dies, its melted remains may be under the ground partly. Announcements December 18th, 2012 Nitrome revealed Bad Ice Cream 2 on this day, and also announced that the green ice cream's flavour is "mint chocolate-chip". December 21th, 2012 Nitrome releases the game. They also add that the game had many bugs, and that they had sorted out most of them. Nitrome was left with either releasing the game on the 21st or leaving it to be released after the New Year. January 3rd, 2013 Nitrome's first day in the office fixed many bugs in the game, including: * The level 34 bug * The frost tiles levels bow shows the correct information * Nitrome fixed the highscores glitch that deleted the player's name when it was longer than a certain length * Nitrome added the ability to restart a level with the tap of the R key. January 8th, 2012 Nitrome adds 4 player Touchy. Trivia * Cows appear on the help screen of Bad Ice-Cream 2, however, they do not appear in the game. Where to play * Bad Ice Cream 2 browser-based flash version Category:Browse